


The Sound (Of Your Heart)

by babypinklips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: Kuroo invites his old friend Tsukishima to move to his apartment once he starts college; but everything changes once Kuroo drunkenly kisses him, and they agree to have a relationship without actual feelings for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything happens pretty quickly like in any other fic by me sorry Im not good with slowburn things rip
> 
> Im sure im going to re-read this at some point and I will want to kill myself for not proof reading this but Im bored of reading it, it took longer than I thought and I'm just tired so
> 
> enjoy

“I’m going to Tokyo University next semester” Tsukishima tells Kuroo as he scratches his neck, he’s already tired of college and it didn’t even start.

 

“I’m living a few blocks from there right now, y’know” he says at the other side of the phone. “Maybe if you help me pay the rent you can stay for a while” Kuroo smiles “If you don’t mind me practicing and writing music, I guess”

 

“Sounds good, except for the part of you playing but I guess I could tolerate it”

 

“I bet you could, I’m really good after all” Kuroo laughs, Tsukishima smiles on the phone.

 

Finally Tsukishima moves with him, he doesn’t bring too much, just a few boxes with clothes and his laptop and Kuroo helps him take them to the apartment; when they’re finally there he just lets the boxes on the living room, Kuroo wants to show him around.

 

Tsukishima looks everywhere when he enters the living room, there’s a picture window with a great view to the city, that lets the midday sunlight enter and paints the white walls with soft yellowy tones; the bookshelves and the shelves are empty, there are boxes on the floor and the couch still has the plastic to protect it from the moving, the only thing properly unpacked is the TV and an old record player; “Y-you moved here recently?” he asks a little surprised.

 

“A few months ago” Kuroo answers.

 

“And you still haven’t unpacked your stuff? You don’t even have curtains”

 

“Well I guess I could take the boxes to my room and I’ll try to fix the curtain thingy since you’ll sleep on the couch” Kuroo smiles and Tsukishima already wants to leave; the living room is not messy but there are way too many boxes, the fact that Kuroo hadn’t put curtains on the picture window makes him nervous; Tsukishima has way too many questions. “Let me show you around, I promise it’s not that bad”

 

Kuroo shows him the kitchen, it’s really small, the walls are painted of a very light peachy color, that gets more orange when the sunlight filters through the yellow curtains.

 

At least he has curtains somewhere.

 

The kitchen just has an oven, a fridge and a few wood cabinets, but it looks crowded; the bathroom is big and nice, a little cold but it looks like the most organized part of the house; then there’s Kuroo’s bedroom, it looks like an extension of the living room, the colors, the furniture, the messiness, there are underwear and socks on the floor, lots of coats on hangers that are still wrapped on plastic, the sheets are a mess, there’s clothes everywhere, Kuroo’s guitar is on the bed, Tsukishima doesn’t even know what’s on the night table.

 

As time passes everything starts to fall into place, they know what the other likes and dislikes, what annoys them, they even know about the little things each other do, Kuroo knows how Tsukishima likes to take long silent baths when he’s stressed and Tsukishima knows how Kuroo snorts when he sleeps after a long day at work. They share everything, when it’s too cold they even share Kuroo’s bed.

 

Tsukishima gets used to living there, gets used to Kuroo being messy, he gets used to the boxes around the living room, gets used to Kuroo playing the guitar and singing random songs all the time, he gets used to David Bowie or whatever Kuroo decides to play on the record player, gets used to Kuroo’s arm around his shoulder when they’re watching TV, gets used to fight and bump with him when they’re preparing breakfast in the kitchen and gets used to Kuroo being drunk, telling stupid jokes almost every Sunday night when none of his friends want to hang out with him.

 

Kuroo gets drunk a lot, he says Tsukishima should do the same as any respectable college student, but he doesn’t force him to do anything; sometimes they drink together, but usually it’s just Kuroo drinking non stop and Tsukishima just taking little sips and trying to start a conversation with him.

 

It’s Friday night and Tsukishima has been reading his text books and notes for two hours straight, Kuroo is bored and kind of worried about him, so he goes to the living room and sits beside him. “Kei, it’s Friday night and you’ve been at this the entire day, let’s have some fun, please”

 

“Go have some fun by yourself, you always do when I’m not studying, why not now?” Tsukishima asks.

 

“I’ll feel guilty if I let you studying by yourself on a Friday night” Kuroo’s body sinks in the sofa “Please Kei, if you don’t want to go out just take a break, let’s take some shots and play some music.” Kuroo whines as he puts his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder.

 

The blonde boy accepts just because he doesn’t want to hear Kuroo anymore, and when he finally does, Kuroo gets up of the sofa with a jump and sings as he brings a few bottles and glasses.

 

“How sad, just the two of us drinking in your apartment on a Friday night” Tsukishima says as he drinks some kind of shot Kuroo has prepared for him.

 

“You’re the one that hates to go out” Kuroo laughs and pinches his face.

 

The night just goes on, Kuroo comes up with some stupid drinking game and Kei just follows him; at some point the black haired lad decides to bring more alcohol, he brings some liquors and a few beer cans and drinks Tsukishima can’t even name. Now they just drink and talk about random stuff. Tsukishima drinks slowly, pauses a few times, listens to whatever Kuroo has to say and sips a little before answering; Kuroo is a lot messier, he just drinks whatever he can find as Tsukishima talks, he has already lost count of how many shots he has drank and by three in the morning he’s drunk as hell.

 

Kuroo gets loud and touchy when he gets drunk, louder and more touchy than he already is; he hugs Tsukishima, he tells stupid jokes and laughs by himself, screams the lyrics of the songs on the radio, plays with Tsukishima’s hair and tells him how pretty he is. The younger man is a little drunk as well, he fights against Kuroo’s hands when he tries to grab his face; he’s gets moody and grumpy when he’s drunk.

  
They’re fighting and struggling because Kuroo wants to hug Tsukishima at all costs and the blonde man doesn’t want him to, they push each other and one way or another Kuroo ends up sitting on Tsukishima’s left leg, holding him by the wrists as he pushes him with his right foot on the chest, Kuroo pushes down further and further until their faces are a few centimeters apart, making the blonde boy bend; suddenly they become aware of the position they’re in, Tsukishima just looks at Kuroo waiting for him to say something but the black haired man just kisses him out of nowhere; Tsukishima just kisses him back, he’s not too sure about what he’s doing but he doesn’t think it’s wrong.

 

It’s not a long kiss and their mouths quickly separate, Kuroo lets go of Tsukishima’s wrists and he takes his foot off of Kuroo’s chest “I thought that you were straight” he says with a smile on his face, Kuroo smiles back.

 

“You did? I guess you’re not as brilliant as everybody thinks” Kuroo laughs as he moves away from Tsukishima, freeing his leg.

 

“Fuck you”

 

The night goes on and they don’t even think about the kiss, they spend all night drinking and talking shit until both of them fall asleep on the couch, fully dressed, smelling of alcohol, in positions that would make their bodies ache the next day.

 

Surprisingly, Kuroo is the first one waking up the next day, he’s sitting against the couch armrest, his neck hurts, his head too, his legs has been under Tsukishima’s body the entire night and he can’t wait to free them, but the blonde man is still sleeping; he’s about to wake him up when he remembers stuff from last night, he doesn’t remember much, just drinking like fifteen different shots and saying some stupid stuff and oh, **_kissing Kei_**.

 

Kuroo stares at the wall blankly, he isn’t even sure why he did that, he’s too tired to think about it too, he’s not even sure of the reason he did it, was his drunk subconscious trying to tell him something? He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure he cared.

 

“Hey Kei, wake up, you fell asleep on my legs” he says, poking Tsukishima on the face and on the shoulder, the blonde man slowly opens his eyes and looks at him without any intention of waking up “It hurts, you know”

 

Slowly, Tsukishima wakes up, his hair is a mess, his arm and his neck hurt and the skin on his cheek is red with Kuroo’s jeans wrinkles marked on it. “I feel like shit” he yawns. Kuroo wants to tell him but he’s not sure of how to bring it up so he just decides to ignore it.

 

Days pass and they don’t talk about what happened that night at all, Kuroo ignores it and thinks it’s better that way; but Tsukishima can’t stop thinking about it, not because he cares about it, but because he wants to know if Kuroo actually feels something for him. So he waits until the right moment to ask. They finished dinner and they’re sitting on the couch watching TV, Kuroo is drinking beer and smoking as he watches We Bare Bears and hugs Kei.

 

“Listen, I’ve been thinking about something lately...” Tsukishima says as he takes a sip of Kuroo’s beer, the older man just looks at him closely “You know, last Friday night, we were drunk and I don't know how it happened but you kissed me” Kei says, he’s kind of uncomfortable talking about it, thinks that he looks like a teen girl asking her crush out. Kuroo takes a long puff just to look relaxed and process all the information. “Why did you do that?”

  
“I don’t know” he says before blowing the smoke out of his mouth “I guess I just felt like it, but relax… it’s not like I’m in love with you or anything like that” he laughs as he hugs Kei roughly, like one of those manly hugs, with the strong pats on the shoulder “Don’t worry, I didn’t mean it at all” he explains.

 

“It was pretty disgusting, you know” Tsukishima laughs as Kuroo opens another can of beer.

 

“I bet you enjoyed it” Kuroo smirks “I’m pretty hot and I kiss really good, at least that’s what they say”

 

“Nobody says that” The blonde boy grins back.

 

A week passes and Kuroo still thinks about it, he kind of feels attracted to Kei, but he doesn’t think it’s love (or he doesn’t want to accept it) so he comes to the conclusion that it might be sexual attraction and tries to tell Kei about it so he just knows how he feels.

 

They’re laying on Kuroo’s bed on Sunday, they’ve been doing it for quite some time since winter came, Kuroo is staring at the ceiling and singing some random song he heard on the radio that morning when Kei wakes up from his nap; the blonde man yawns and looks at him with teary eyes.

 

“I want a cig” he says in a raspy voice as he stretches; Kuroo opens the drawer and looks at him, asking him what type he’d like “Menthol” Kei answers and sits on the bed, Kuroo gives him the cigarette and lights it up, Kei gives it a few puffs before Kuroo starts talking.

 

“Y’know Kei, I’ve been thinking about that kiss” he says as he lights up a cigarette for himself. “I kinda can’t stop thinking about it” Tsukishima just looks at him as he smokes, not knowing where Kuroo was trying to go. “I came to the realization that maybe you kind of… turn me on?” he says, and he feels so fucking lame; Tsukishima smirks.

 

“Oh my god” he says “Am I that hot? You can’t stop thinking about a kiss you gave me when you were wasted?”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t think about it” Kuroo answers, they’re joking but those jokes kind of hurt, kind of make both of them angry.

 

So they start to half joke/half fight until they’re making out on Kuroo’s bed, he bites on Tsukishima’s lips and taste like that disgusting menthol cigarette, Kei strokes his back, feels every muscle as they kiss.

 

“This is so cliche it’s disgusting” he laughs when their mouths part.

 

“Shut up, you like it” Kuroo answers before biting his neck and taking off his shirt. Arctic Monkeys plays on the record player in the living room while they’re at it, Tsukishima can’t even tell what song is playing since he can barely hear the music.

 

They kiss once again as they undress each other, Kuroo strokes every inch of Kei’s body, he feels his little pecs, down to his skinny hips, feeling his bones there; Tsukishima just lets him do as he pleases, he caresses Kuroo’s face, tangles his fingers on Kuroo’s hair, everything they do feels so good, so different.

 

The foreplay is long, they almost don’t say anything as they make out, naked, feeling each other, tasting the nicotine off each other’s lips, lazily, until they’re both bored of each other’s body.

 

“So this is how it’s going to be?” Kuroo asks as he lights up another cigarette.

 

“I guess” Tsukishima smirks before getting up half naked to get something to eat.

 

It’s been months and they’re on a completely different page right now, they make out on the bed for hours, Tsukishima moans under Kuroo’s body, they leave lovebites on each other’s necks and collarbones, which is ironic since none of them actually belong to each other. They’re at it right now, Kuroo bites Tsukishima’s lower lip as he moves inside him, the blonde boy scratches his right shoulder blade.

 

“I’m so fucking close” he moans.

 

“Fuck- me too” Kuroo thrusts his hips and they both grunt.

 

“It feels so good, fuck me harder please” Tsukishima begs and Kuroo does as he says, Tsukishima takes Kuroo’s hair in his fist and stretches his neck, the older man kisses and licks it as he thrusts a few more times.

 

They’re close, they’re way too close, Tsukishima comes first as he bites Kuroo’s shoulder, “Fuck, you’re so tight” the older man moans as he comes “I love you” he whispers on Tsukishima’s ear before biting his earlobe.

 

Tsukishima wakes up next morning next to Kuroo, kisses his lips while he’s still asleep, wakes up half naked and does his breakfast; they still fight on the mornings and Kuroo always makes up for it with kisses on Tsukishima’s shoulders and neck; but this morning he doesn’t, he just evades the fight, the blonde boy assumes he’s tired.

 

Tsukishima goes to university in the mornings and Kuroo goes to work, they don’t even think about the other during the day, they just think about each other at night, when they’re fucking and moaning under the sheets; but today, Tsukishima has caught himself thinking of Kuroo a little too much, thinking about his broad shoulders, about the way he holds him, about the way he said he loved him last night. He bites his lower lip, he’s so fucked.

 

After work, Tsukishima goes back to the apartment, he’s alone a few hours since Kuroo is out practicing with his band, sometimes, when he’s not busy, he texts him while Kuroo is out, tells him about the things he’d do to him if he was there, tells him about the way he’s touching himself while he’s out playing with his friends.

 

“ _I just got home and I’m kinda horny”_ he sends “ _I’ve been thinking about you all day_ ”

 

He waits for a few minutes, stroking his naked chest down to his stomach, caressing his own thighs… but Kuroo doesn’t answer. “ _Can’t wait until you get home, can’t wait for you to fuck me and make me beg for more_ ” Tsukishima insists but Kuroo doesn’t respond, he sits on the bed and snorts, what an asshole.

 

Whatever, he just sits on the couch and decides to read a little, after all Kuroo will come home in a few hours and everything will come back to how it was last night, but even if it doesn’t, why does he care? It’s not like he can’t live without Kuroo’s dick or his stupid, narcissistic personality.

 

Kuroo gets home around eight and a half, Tsukishima is still reading and just greets him when he walks through the living room, they don’t talk that much during dinner either, and even going to bed feels a little awkward for Tsukishima; but there they are again, rumpled sheets, wet kisses, scratches, Kuroo’s mouth against Tsukishima’s, moans, skin against skin. Amy Winehouse plays on the record player in the living room, her voice feels far off and echoes on the walls, it’s kind of sad, but they’re having fun.

 

The sex is good, both of them light up a cigarette after finishing, Tsukishima lies on Kuroo’s chest, usually they talk about whatever comes to their minds after fucking, sometimes it’s about space, other times about the work they have due to the next day, music, and sometimes they talk about how they didn’t have enough, but today Tsukishima brings up a completely different topic.

 

“I’ve been thinking about last night” he says “a lot”

 

“Did I fuck you that good?” Kuroo asks, smiling, before taking a puff off his cigarette and Tsukishima smiles back.

 

“Oh please I didn’t mean that at all” he laughs as smoke comes out of his mouth. “Last night you said you loved me...” the blonde boy explains; Kuroo takes another long puff before answering.

 

“I don’t know, I think I was so into it that it just came out of my mouth, it doesn’t mean anything” he explains “You didn’t think I had fallen for you, had you?”

 

“Of course not, stop thinking you’re that good” Tsukishima lies.

 

“Good because you know this is not about reciprocation” Kuroo smiles. “It’s not that bad if we lie to each other from time to time”

 

“I know it, you dumbass, you think I’d want to be with you if it wasn’t for your dick?” Both of them smile even though it kind of hurts Tsukishima, but of course he doesn’t tell himself that.

 

After that, Kuroo starts to think about that conversation a lot, he kind of feels like an asshole for saying that, he has never thought about his feelings for Kei before… he rolls his eyes when he thinks this has happened before.

 

Kuroo is sitting on the living room, Kei’s books are all piled up in the table, besides the black haired man’s feet; he lays on the sofa as he lazily plays Satisfaction by The Rolling Stones on the guitar and thinks about it all; he does enjoy Kei’s company, enjoys the way they fight in the mornings, he likes how quirky and sassy Kei is, he likes his body, his tiny eyebrows, his slender hands… all those things kind of get him horny… he’s not sure about what he feels, he tries to convince himself (once again) that he’s not in love with the blonde boy, that he’s just his fuck buddy and nothing else.

 

Weeks pass and Tsukishima feels like everything has become a lot more awkward, they don’t even talk, they live in the same house but it doesn’t feel like that at all, they sleep together but both of them are afraid of touching the other. Kei doesn’t want to be there anymore, he’s even thinking of leaving Kuroo and the apartment because he doesn’t want to get more attached.

 

He’s tired, he doesn’t want to leave, he loves living in the apartment, loves the mess, loves Kuroo’s coats, fuck he even loves that fur coat Kuroo said he never wore, he loves waking up in the morning listening to The Clash or whatever Kuroo decides to play that morning, loves the fights, loves the kisses, loves listening to Kuroo as he plays the guitar and whispers to himself the lyrics of shitty 80s songs; he even started to like Kuroo’s shoes and underwear on the floor.

 

Kuroo is laying on bed playing the guitar, the cold light of the sun filtering through the clouds enters through the window, giving everything a paler look; Kuroo is bored as hell and doesn’t want to think anymore. Tsukishima enters slowly, he almost doesn’t hear him, he takes a deep breath and just says “I don’t want this anymore”

 

Kuroo sits on the bed and moves his guitar to the side “What do you mean?” he asks, sleepy.

 

“I’m tired of this relationship… I just don’t want this anymore, I want to leave” Tsukishima bites his lip and looks down while fixing his glasses.

 

“You’re breaking up with me even though we never were together in the first place?” Kuroo laughs, the blonde man kind of feels like he’s making light his problems.

 

“No one wants to stay besides someone who has the music taste of a sixty years old man anyway” he answers sarcastic, he’s angry but he doesn’t want Kuroo to know; the older man laughs once again.

 

“Anyway, you can’t just leave, where are you going to live?” he asks as he stands on his feet and gets closer to Tsukishima.

 

“I don’t care, I don’t want to be here anymore” he evades Kuroo’s gaze and tries to fight back when he holds him by the arm, trying to calm him down.

 

“I don’t want you to leave, y’know” Kuroo says “I enjoy your company and I like to fight with you and I think you’re really cute and yeah, you’re a good fuck too…” he smiles, Tsukishima stares at him through his eyelashes, his head down, ashamed; he’s about to answer when Kuroo suddenly kisses him, Tsukishima kisses him back, slow. “Also I think I kinda love you” he whispers when their lips part and the blonde boy smiles.

 

“You’re such a cliche”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed also Im sorry if this sucked


End file.
